Chapter 2: Captain Dochun
|exp = 470 |items = Dumpling x 3 |previous = From the Water |next = Dodan the Hero}} Captain Dochun is the second chapter in the Into the Woods quest line. Walkthrough Meet Dochun Dochun is located further into the beach towards the waterfront. Entering the green circle around Dochun will progress the quest. While Dochun is fighting, he regenerates with health each time he exits combat, making him effectively invulnerable during the quest. Defeat the S. Fleet Coastal Marines and Elite Guards The player must defeat 5 Blackram Elite Guards located all around the beach fighting with the Bamboo Guard. Rescue an Unconscious Guard and bring him to Gwak Jun The unconscious guard is a carryable item; there are multiple copies of the item around the Bamboo Coast. Picking any of them up is valid. The player must then speak to Gwak Jun at the entrance to the Bamboo Coast with the item in hand. Gwak Jun: "He's completely out. He's lucky you came when you did. Gwak Chil's a good kid. He'll owe you his life. Wait! You're the one Dochun rescued? It's amazing you're still on your feet. I've never seen anything like your wound. It's terribly fascinating. Dochun called it "The Mark of the Black Rose." He was worried you'd never wake. Seeing you up now is incredible. You should take a rest and then talk with him. The Blackram have retreated for now, so I'll attend to the injured. The Blackram come back, though: like rats when you leave the table. Return to the Healing House where you woke up. I will send Dochun your way and we'll work out our counterattack." Meet Dochun at the Healing House After entering the Healing House, Dochun will run in after a short while and have a conversation with Namsoyoo. Speak to Dochun to continue. Dochun: "I am glad to see your strength has returned. You were unconscious for many days, and I feared the worst. But those from the Hongmoon School are a hardy lot. I should know." (How do you know about the Hongmoon School?) Dochun: " I was one of Master Hong's students, long ago. My name is Dochun, and I lead the Bamboo Guard here in the village. A few nights ago, I saw a firestorm raging high on Heaven's Reach. Fearing the worst, I sailed out to help but arrived only too late. I... I saw the destruction... bodies floating in the sea. What has happened to the Hongmoon School?" (A woman named Jinsoyun slaughtered the students.) Dochun: "Jinsoyun? Perhaps Master Hong mentioned that name, once or twice. What would drive this woman to such depravity? And how did she infiltrate the school?" (A student, Lusung, betrayed us.) Dochun: "By the heavens! Lusung? I only met him once. Something unsettling clung to him. It was unmistakable. Tell me, did Master Hong escape the destruction?" (Master Hong... was killed.) Dochun: "This news weighs heavily on me, warrior. But my immediate concern must be the safety of the village. The Blackram Marauders who attacked Bamboo Village must be stopped for good. Perhaps I can gather intelligence about this Jinsoyun. But in the meantime, can I ask you to stay here and help defend the village?" (I will help defend the village.) Dochun: "I'm glad. I sense you are one with great potential. Jyan is the term used within the world of warriors for such a person. Go forth and honor the Hongmoon way, Jyan." Journal Summary Dochun spied the stranger from across the beach, throught the tangle of isolated battles raging btween the Bamboo Guard and the Blackram Marauders. For someone who was fragged from the sea half-drowned and half-dead, the stranger showed tremendous skill against the pirates. Raw skill, but tremendous skill nonetheless. Certainly more than enough to handle a few sea dogs. But what struck Dochun most were the techniques on display. The stranger's style was unmistakable. This was one of Master Hong Sokyun's pupils, just as Dochun had been long ago. Category:Act 1